


Breaking In

by evafilippa12



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, M/M, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Prostitute!Castiel, Sam Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Sam Winchester is a Peaky Blinder, Shelby family - Freeform, Shelby gang, Shy Dean Winchester, Supportive Ada Shelby, Undercover cop!Castiel, Virgin Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evafilippa12/pseuds/evafilippa12
Summary: Dean Winchester: young bachelor, lawyer, brother of Sam Winchester, a Peaky Blinder. He's promised to Ada Shelby. Secretly gay.Castiel Novak: Undercover cop working at a Burlesque Club, trying to bring Peaky Blinders to justice.Their hate and passion and need will collide; Castiel is torn between duty and love. Dean needs to find who he really is, because he knows what he wants; Castiel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NEEDED TO GET THIS OUT OF MY FRIGGIN' HEAD.  
This is probably a multi-chapter fic so hold on tight and enjoy the ride!  
By Order of The Peaky Blinders.  
BANG.💣

"I don't think that's a good idea..."  
Dean was torn between common sence and want; he wasn't really into the idea of spending his last night as a bachelor like that. And that club down the road, where Arthur Shelby was taking him, was the epitome of sin.  
"Don't be a pussy, brotha". Arthur growled. "Ada won't be mad; it's your last night on the bachelors' pool anyways..."  
Sam and John nodded. Dean was still a bit self consious about that. He really didn't wanted to spend the night fucking a woman...  
"You can get whatever you want here, mate; booze, women or even men, if you're in that kind of thing... cocaine... pills. Anything is yours..." John winked at him and pushed at his shoulder, to urge him to get in.  
Dean rolled his eyes. He would never find himself in a situation like this before. He had just turned 24; he and the Shelby family started cooperating during 1924. His father, John Winchester, was a lawyer too and worked for Arthur Shelby Sr. so it was a piece of cake for Dean to get into the business. The Blinders hired him as their personal lawyer. Soon, he was promised to Ada, even if both wanted different things.  
His brother, Sam was instantly a new member in the gang, one of their best men. He was the fastest at shooting.

  
"He's coming! That Shelby guy! Prepare yourselves!"  
The people backstage starting to get ready immediately; Castiel just boredly started to wear his clothes. He had a goal; he would get these bastards down, sooner or later.  
Castiel Novak was 22, from Russia. He was a cop and his mission was to find as much as the Officers needed to get the Shelbys to justice. He hated them genuinely; a secret from his past was helping him going on.  
His job at the club was to dance and that was all. The Police would never ask him to sell his body or whatever, it was against the law after all. He was working on the club for a few months now, but with no luck.  
Soon it was Castiel's turn to get on stage. While he walked, his favorite song for stripping, "I'm Tore Up" by Billy Gayles came up and he started dancing, slowly losing his clothes. When he was almost naked on stage, he slowly walked over a company of men, who probably had a small celebration; the Shelbys again. He smirked to himself as he spotted everyone there. Arthur Shelby, the bastard... John, then a foreign man on the left and on the right... There was the most beautiful man Castiel had ever seen. And he seemed to be to the center of the attention... He might have his birthday or something...  
He sat on his lap and started grinding down on him, the bastards whistling and clapping. The boy with the shaggy hair on the man's left blushed, watching Castiel in awe. Castiel winked at him and leaned into the guy's ear. "So... I gotta wish you happy birthday or what?"  
Dean looked up at the guy; he felt his cheeks flush and his pants getting really tight.  
"Ugh... I'm getting married tomorrow... so..." he shrugs like there's not such a big deal. Castiel's face drops. "Aw. What a shame. You're such a handsome guy... it's such a waste".  
Dean blushes and laughs. "Oh.. Uhm... sorry?"  
Castiel throws his head back and laughs. "I usually don't do that with patrons but I'll make an exception just for you..."  
He gingerly stood up and held Dean's hand, not even battling an eye to the others of the company as they walked to the backstage rooms. Castiel opened his door and pushed Dean inside. As he settled down on a couch, Cas locked the door and sat on his lap, kissing down his neck, feeling the boy's crotch getting harder... and harder. He wasn't definately straight. Cas doubted if he ever had a boner like that with his fiancée.  
"So..." he whispered hotly against his ear "have you ever been with a guy before?".  
Dean looked up at him and shook his head. Castiel smirks. "That's what I thought... wanna fuck me, pretty one? Consider it a ...wedding present".  
Castiel moved Dean's hands on his thighs and urged him to squeeze. Then he moved them to his ass, repeated the action. Dean gulped. "I-I dunno how...".  
Castiel frowns, confused, tilting his head. "What do you mean you don't know how? Have you ever been with _anyone_ before?". Dean shook his head.  
Cas sighs. "Fine... okay. Let's... ugh. I'll show you." He stood up and gave him his hand, which Dean gratefully took.  
"First thing to remember... that's not the way to fuck a woman... that's how guys do it". Castiel instructed and laid in bed, spreading his legs wide and throwing away his underwear; Dean sat close to him, still all blushes and shyness.  
"I'll do it myself because I'm so impatient now but... if we ever meet again... I want you to do it". Castiel looks directly into his eyes, his voice husky and deep, making Dean's body shiver.  
Dean watches Castiel open himself up with his fingers, sliding them inside of him, moaning at every shift of his fingers. Dean paws at his own crotch, feeling his erection trapped between his pants, wanting to let it free. Castiel noticed that too.  
"Let it out..." he begged through a moan. "Play with yourself... but don't come just yet... I want it all for me..."  
Castiel didn't knew he had it in himself; that slutty self of his was something he'd never show outside of these four walls. During day he was the respectful Inspector Novak but at nights... he was Cas, the whore, who enjoyed dancing and now he'd take that beautiful stranger's dick into his ass...  
"Ugh..." Dean groaned as he tugged his dick out and stroked it gently. He kept his eyes open, watching the guy getting his fingers deeper...  
Castiel soon could push his whole fist into his ass. Hopefully his ex, Trevor, had helped with that. He thought of him and rolled his eyes; they got their separated ways not under good circumstances but Cas wouldn't ever give a shit. He stood up and kneeled before the guy, taking his dick into his mouth, his wide, doe-like blue eyes staring into the other's.  
"Wha-what's the name of yours?" Dean stuttered, his hands immediately grabbing on the guy's hair; they were softer than Dean expected.  
When Cas felt the man was close, he pulled back, smirking up at him. "They call me Cas. You can call me Castiel or whatever." he winks. "Now now... can we skip the talking and start fucking?"  
Dean giggled and nodded. "We sure can..." he gently stood up and started undressing himself.  
Once Castiel saw him naked... and the size of his dick... gods. The man had a ripped body, defined abs and his biceps were similar to a boa's body. His legs were strong and muscular and his dick was thick and red with arousal, a single vein standing out. It was a blessing to watch.  
"You're..." he started. "You're beautiful... what's your name?" he tilted his head, not remembering if the boy even told him his name.  
"Dean".  
"Such a pretty name... So, Dean... Why don't you lay me down and have your way with me hm?" Castiel suggests, biting his lip.  
Castiel wasn't thinking. He surely wasn't. He should be investigating for the Shelbys... instead... he was fucking with a soon-to-be groom and had no shame about it.  
Dean approached him slowly and gently pushed him on the bed, crawling on top of him. He looked into his eyes and kissed him. Dean kissed him hard, pushing his tongue inside as he slowly opened his legs, settling between them, wanting to be there forever... he left marks on his body, on his neck, his chest, the inside of his thighs...  
Soon, he pushed his manhood inside of him and Castiel just meowled; he tugged at his hair and took in a breath.  
"You okay?" Dean asks, as he stills out of instict inside of him, biting his lip.  
Cas nods, eyes closed. "Y-Yeah... you're just... bigger than I thought... you can move now..."  
It was almost a begging.  
Dean moved and Castiel threw his head back, wrapping his legs around him as he felt the guy finally, actually moving, pushing deep inside of him until their balls hit each other's and then pull back again. Castiel digged his nails on Dean's back, scratching up and down out of pure bliss and ecstasy, leaving marks that Dean had to explain to his soon-to-be wife. But Castiel didn't cared now, nor Dean.  
They were chasing their orgasm together, the sweet release, while they kissed, tongues fighting over dominance, none of them winning... Dean felt like he was flying, the squeeze of Castiel's body to his dick felt incredible... he wished he was able to quit the fuckin' wedding and stay here, in this little room with Cas forever...  
As soon as it started, it also ended. Dean came inside of him, grunting. Castiel stroked his own dick and shoot his load against Dean's chest and his own stomach. They laid together, curled, for what thought it'd be hours, but it was just a few minutes.  
"Hey..." Castiel smiled up at Dean, stroking his face. "Have a nice life, groomie... hope to see you again."  
Dean smiles and kisses his lips. "You believe that you won't see again the guy whose virginity was taken by you?" he tries to make a joke.  
Castiel hums. "Hm. I know married men don't get much of a free pass for burlesque clubs, Sir." he licks his lips and cuddles close to Dean.

As soon as Dean kisses Cas goodbye and promises to see him again, he goes back to their table, which is empty. Sam and the others might be home or worse... on another club. Dean was afraid Sam might get involved with drugs or whatever... and he was too young for these shit. He was just 17. Dean should have been with him... Hoped John was the mature of them and held his brother out of drugs.  
When he returned home, he wondered how Ada might spent her last night as a "free woman". He gingerly walked into their room and had to cover his mouth with his palm; Ada was naked on their bed, with another woman. She probably heard him, which caused her to wake up.  
"Dean, darling?" she grabbed her robe and wore it; she was indeed very much naked, more than Dean actually wanted to see. "What are you doing here?"  
"What are you doing, Ada? We're supposed to getting married tomorrow?" Dean squints, almost angry but kinda relieved Ada wasn't exactly that much into that wedding either.  
She raises an eyebrow at him. "You think I'm that stupid? I know my brothers took you to a burlesque club. And I know what you might did there. And I also know I don't wanna getting married. With you or any other man. I'm in love, Dean. With a woman. And I'm planning on leaving this morning. I'll explain to my family it's not your fault - it's not. It's me... I should have talked them out of this long time ago. But Tommy never listens... now he will listen - he has to."  
Dean looked at her, eyes wide and almost wet. "Ada..." he hugged her and kissed her forehead.  
"What's going on here?"  
The lights on the hallway turned on and Polly Gray appeared in front of them, eyeing them suspiciously. Ada looked at Pol and closed her eyes, leaving a long, happy sigh.  
"It's over, Pol. We won't do it."  
Aunt Polly tilted her head, frowning. She knew Ada was a rebel since birth, but she wasn't that crazy to defy Tommy. "It's not what I think it is... it has nothing to do with that naked girl on your bed, has it?"  
"I love her, Pol. I love her so much and I don't care what everyone in this shit city might think. Tell Tommy to put it off. It's not happening."

Castiel wasn't getting much sleep that night. All he could think about was Dean. The way he smelled, the way he touched him, the way he kissed him like he was his last breath... Castiel hugged his pillow; it smelled like Dean. He really hoped he'd see him again... "So who was that guy you were seen last night, Officer?" The Head of the Police asked him that morning, when Castiel entered the office, to report about his night and the events that unfolded then. He said nothing about what he did with the man though, he wasn't a fool. "He's the lawyer of the Shelbys, Sir. Dean Winchester, son of John Winchester, the most successful ex lawyer of the city. He works for them. I can get a lot of secrets out of him..." The cop nodded as he looked at Castiel. "Very good, son. Next time, I want you to bring me Thomas Shelby's head." Castiel smirks. "Oh. It'd be my pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas Shelby was a harsh man; he wasn't the kind of the man who would be soft or forgive that easily. When it came to his family... he was tender and passionate and he'd do everything to keep them safe. He got used to his sister's whimsies and whenever she was rebelling against him, he was trying to make her see reason. But that time wasn't one of these.  
"You're crazy! What are you trying to do by spoiling everything?"  
Thomas was screaming, probably the whole household was hearing him, in the middle of the night. He was asleep, when he suddenly needed some water so he walked downstairs to take some and eavedropped his sister talking about "stopping the wedding". He stepped in, starting to yell and curse.  
"The fuck you're saying? Cancel the whole thing! You're fuckin' insane!"  
Ada was having none of it though. She gave him her coldest expression and frowned. "You won't determine my life however you like, Tom. I'm a free woman, I'll choose to marry whoever I want."  
"You're a Shelby, and I'm the patriarch of this family. As long as you live under my roof, you do as I say" Tommy answered harshly. "I'm done with you and your attidute, sister. You get married tomorrow or get the fuck out of my house."  
Ada's eyes widened as she stared at her brother. "Are you going to kick your own blood out? You're that cold hearted, ain't you?"  
She turned and left, walking upstairs. She would leave and she'd do it right there and now.  
"I'm sorry about this, Dean. I can't imagine how much you might suffer at the moment".  
Dean nodded. "Yes, Sir. I understand. I just... may I speak with you like... in private?"  
Polly raised an eyebrow.  
"Not to offend you, my lady it's just... I'd feel safer... if it was just Mr Shelby present... if that's okay?" Dean stuttered; Polly Gray always gave him chills.  
Tommy stared at her for two seconds before she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. You stupid boys..." she murmured while she walked upstairs, back to her room.  
Tommy offered Dean a seat while they walked into his office and closed the door. "Would you like a drink?" the Shelby asked while he poured some Irish whiskey for himself; Dean shook his head. "Please no. Thank you, Sir"  
Tom rolled his eyes. "Please, call me Thomas, Dean. We're partners. No need for such... formalities..."  
Dean nodded and took in a breath when Thomas sat beside him on the couch.  
"So I... I did something... terrible tonight..."  
Tommy tilted his head. "Terrible like... what? You didn't killed someone, did you?"  
Dean laughed; it wasn't that terrible but it was close to. He shook his head which caused the other man to crack a smile.  
"As long as you didn't killed or raped someone, I think we're good"  
Dean swallows and licks his lips nervously. "Tonight... your brothers took me and Sammy to a club... where a young man was taking off his clothes."  
Thomas hummed, sipping his drink. "Hm... and? Did Arthur ganged anyone?"  
Dean shook his head. "N-No... I... I did something... a soon-to-be married man shouldn't have done"  
Thomas frowns. "Explain please?"  
"I-I had... sexual intercourse with the said man..." he blurted out.  
The Shelby stared at him for a while then bursted into laughter. When he calmed down, he wiped a tear on the corner of his eye.  
"Oh boy... you serious? And you wanted to tell me that because...?"  
"Because I didn't wanted to ground our family ties on a lie, Sir - Thomas!" he blushed and looked down at the cover of the couch, which seemed very interesting right now.  
"Dean" Thomas touched his shoulder. "Ada won't marry you tomorrow. So don't worry. It's alright." Tommy smiled. "My stubborn ass of a sister might not get into her right minds soon but don't blame yourself for this. Any woman in Birmingham would be lucky to have you"  
Dean blushed and smiled at the gangster in front of him. "Thank you Sir"  
Tommy frowned. "I told you to call me Thomas, boy"  
"I tried to make a joke... Mr Shelby" Dean smiled.  
Tommy Shelby smiled too. Oh boy. This Winchester kid was something else...

Castiel was hoping Dean would come again. The week that followed, he was waiting for the lawyer to come, but he never came. He later learned from a girl that had sex with John Shelby that Dean was on a mission in America. He wouldn't be back until next month.  
Castiel was devastated; despite the fact that he needed to see Dean again, to feel him against his body, he wanted to find some clues on his case. Some clues that would prove that the Shelbys were criminals. Until now, Mr Shelby and his gang had escaped all the traps Cambell had set for them. But Castiel wasn't Campell; he was more capable of find a weak spot and crash them from the inside out.  
When Dean came back from the trip, it was sooner that Castiel expected. Dean came and took him at a park, not far from the club. Dean had brought him a nice little locket, with a green gem, matching the color of Dean's eyes. When Castiel opened it, there was a saying on it.  
_"Je pense toujours à toi_." Dean read, in perfect accent. "It means..."  
"I know what it means" Castiel smiled. "It means you always think of me. How thoughtful" he giggled and lifted on his tiptoes to give the taller man a kiss on the lips. "Thank you"  
Castiel was living in a trance. He was trying, he was trying too hard to not fall for this beautiful guy. But his mind was shut down and his heart was taking the lead...  
"So... any new leads on the Shelbys?"  
His colleague, Joaquin asked, on a regular day at the office. Castiel sighed, sipping his coffee; he had the early shift, which meant shit because he was working late shift on the strip club.  
"I don't know. To be honest, these Shelbys are a pain in the ass. Inspector Cambell was right..."  
Joaquin laughed. "Remember that girl, Grace Burgess? That Cambell was so fond of?"  
Castiel frowned and nodded. Yeah, everybody knew Grace Shelby, that was her name now. "What about her?"  
"Don't end up like her. You're doing her job, you try to do what she didn't. She fell for one of them. Don't get into that trap too, Castiel. It won't end well."  
Castiel rolls his eyes. "How in all hells I would ever fall for..."  
Joaquin smiled knowingly at him. "I was there, you know? You forgot about me being there, covering your back? I saw it all. And... believe me, I get that. He was handsome and cute and you couldn't stop yourself. But, mate... he's a criminal. You should think about it twice before you let your dick take the lead."  
Castiel sighed and tried to concentrate on his paperwork. Maybe Joaquin was right. Maybe Castiel should quit from the club and start investigate differently.  
"Okay. I'll inform the Chief about my moves from now on. I'll stop going to the club. I should get into their headquorters, I need an insider of their plans and minds..."  
Suddenly his eyes lightened up. "The Garrison!"  
Joaquin frowned. "What, the bar?"  
Castiel nodded. "Yes. I will work there as a bartender. They have their meetings there. I would be able to hear everything". He immediately stands up and goes to the Chief's office.  
Joaquin sighed. It was just like with Grace, all over again.

"So, you want to work here, as a bartender?" Tommy looked the guy all over; he seemed tough and uptight and maybe a little bit of sassy for his tastes. He needed a trusted person in the bar, listening but not talking much, someone who would keep their secrets. "Are you capable of keeping the secrets of this bar between these four walls?"  
"Yes Sir" Castiel nodded and took in a breath as he inspected the Shelby from that close. Dean was nowhere to be seen; hopefully they'd meet tomorrow and he'd ask him to keep them a secret. Of course he'd keep his real identity a secret as well.  
"And what's your name again? Your face seems familiar..." Arthur frowned, tilting his head, as he glared at the boy.  
"I don't think we've ever met before, Mr Shelby. I moved in here from Russia a few days ago; My name is Dmitri Krushnic."  
The Shelbys nodded. Castiel was good with the fake identities as well. Dmitri Krushnic was another alias of his.  
Castiel was a troubled kid. His father, Ivan Novak and his mother, Sarah moved to Russia before Castiel was born. His mother was American and accepted to follow her husband back to his homeland. Castiel took the name of an angel and spoke Russian since he was able to speak. His mother also taught him English but they all kept talking Russian at home; Castiel would speak Russian to his mother whenever they spoke on the phone.  
Castiel was born in St. Petersburg, in a huge estate; his father was extremely wealthy, working as a merchant, with his own company. His mother was a teacher. She kept working at the local school, teaching English to the Russian kids.  
A few years later, Castiel got a sister; her name was Natalia and she was the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Castiel loved his sister the moment he saw her. He was 6 when she was born and almost cried when he saw her. Her little legs kicking, her little hands trying to catch him. He kissed her forehead and promised he'd never let anything bad happen to her.  
When he hit puberty, his father was killed by a mysterious man. Later Castiel learned that man was Arthur Shelby, the Senior. He never learned why. He promised to revenge the Shelby family, no matter what. That's how he decided to become a cop.  
He left Russia and his family to study in England. Now, on his 22, he was ready to revenge the death of his father. Was he ready, really?


End file.
